demasqueradefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Beispielartikel
ANLEITUNG:Öffnen sie diesen Beispielartikel am besten parallel in einem zweiten Tab ihres Explorers (schonmal Strg+T gedrückt?). Gehen sie dann ins demasquerade-portal und erstellen sie in der Rubrik ihrer Wahl einen Beitraglink (in zwei eckigen Klammern den Namen ihres Beitrags). Wählen sie dann ihren Beitrag aus und fangen sie an ihn zu bearbeiten. Vergleichend steht ihnen dabei der Beispielartikel im zweiten Tab zur Verfügung. '''Sollten sie weitere Fragen haben, besuchen sie die Frageseite >>>Dieser Artikel ist rein fiktiv und soll nur grob einen Leitfaden für Leute darstellen, die selbst gern über etwas schreiben möchten! Falls jemand das Design des Beispielartikels aufpeppen kann - nur zu!<<< ---- Startinfo Der Konzern Depplé wurde 1762 gegründet und verkauft seitdem nicht nur Kakao, Katzenfutter, Joghurts, Getränke, Cappuccino-automaten und Lifestyles, sondern auch Wasser und noch viel viel mehr. Produkte bzw. Tätigkeiten od. Medien Tätigkeiten: *Expansion in Südamerika -- genaueres *Marktforschung -- genaueres *... Produkte: *Peter Pan Müsli Flocken *Kakao -- genaueres *... Kritik Umwelt: *Für den Anbau des Kakaos werden stündlich 10km² Regenwald gefällt -- nähere Informationen *Abwasser Probleme im Chemiesektor -- nähere Infos Soziales: *Arbeiter bekommen sehr niedrige Löhne -- infos *Frauen werden ungerecht behandelt -- infos Alternativen Alternativen zu Depplé-Produkten gibt es viele. Der erste Schritt beginnt darin zu erkennen, in welche Aktivtäten das Unternehmen verstrickt ist. Dann wird bewusstes Einkaufen auch selbstverständlich. Wie wäre es denn mal mit Öko-Produkten? In der Linkliste sind eine Menge Möglichkeiten sich zu erkundigen. Links Bei den Links wirklich darauf achten, dass viele Möglichkeiten zum weiteren Informieren gegeben werden, um dazu anzuregen sich weiter damit zu beschäftigen und möglicherweise bessere Quellen ausfindig zu machen. Nachdenken, Nachdenken, Nachdenken! Bei vielen Links in der Liste: nach sinnvollen Themen gliedern ---- Pressemitteilungen *bspw. von Heise.de *oder aus der taz *oder aus der tagesschau Behandlung des Themas auf Blogs *Blog1 *Blog2 *Blog3 Alternativen Websites *Transfair *Risom:faire T-Shirts *Der geilste Schuh >>>zu empfehlen ist es, einen artikel zuerst auf dem eigenen PC zu schreiben, und den Text dann auf der Website zu formatieren. dadurch kann ein verlust des gesamten textes verhindert werden, sofern man ab und zu abspeichert. außerdem sollte der artikel auf dem eigenen PC aufbewahrt werden, um zu verhindern, dass jemand ihn großartig zerstört oder teile langsam oder sicher entfernt.<<< >>>Sehr wichtig ist, dass du das folgende Element an das Ende deines Textes einbaust um die Lizenzverhältnisse klarzustellen. Deine Zitate stehen nicht unter der CC-Lizenz, ebenso wenig wie die Inhalte von Links.<<< Dieser Inhalt ist unter der Creative Commons Licence lizenziert. http://creativecommons.org/images/public/somerights20.png [[Grafika:Penis_parts.png|thumb|Budowa zewnętrzna narządów płciowych mężczyzny: a - moszna (scrotum), b - trzon prącia (corpus penis), c - żołądź (glans penis), d - napletek (preputium)]] Prącie, członek męski, penis - narząd kopulacyjny u samców ssaków. Penisa posiadają także inne kręgowce, np. wiele gadów oraz niektóre ptaki (kazuary, strusie). Budowa Penis jest narządem homologicznym żeńskiej łechtaczki. U mężczyzn przez prącie przebiega ostatni odcinek cewki moczowej, której ujście znajduje się na szczycie żołędzi prącia. Składa się z dwóch równoległych ciał jamistych oraz ciała gąbczastego tworzącego żołądź prącia oraz tzw. opuszkę. Ciało gąbczaste osłania również biegnącą przez prącie cewkę moczową. Prącie charakteryzuje się zdolnością do erekcji. Wyróżniamy nasadę oraz część ruchomą. Nasada przytwierdzona jest odnogami ciał jamistych do kości łonowych i kulszowych. Część ruchoma prącia zakończona jest żołędzią. Skóra prącia leży na luźnej tkance podskórnej i dlatego łatwo ją przesuwać. Ponad żołędzią skóra tworzy zdwojony fałd - napletek. Prącie unaczyniają: tętnica grzbietowa prącia i tętnica głęboka. Z żył powierzchniowych krew odpływa do żyły grzbietowej prącia, z żył głębokich zaś do splotu sromowego. Długość penisa Istnieje szeroko rozpowszechnione przekonanie, że długość penisa u mężczyzny ma bezpośredni związek z jego sprawnością seksualną oraz satysfakcją partnerki podczas stosunku płciowego. Seksuolodzy zaprzeczają temu i podają, że długość normalnego penisa w czasie spoczynku wynosi 6-10 cm, a podczas wzwodu (erekcji) 11-16 cm, podczas gdy głębokość pochwy to średnio 10 cm. W ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat wykonano szereg badań długości penisa dorosłych mężczyzn, opierając się zarówno na ocenach osób badanych, jak i wykonując badania w warunkach laboratoryjnych (te pierwsze wykazywały zwykle większą długość). * Tzw. Raport Kinseya opublikowany w 1948 roku stwierdza, że średnia długość członka we wzwodzie wynosi 15,25 cm, ze średnim odchyleniem 1,96 cm (pomiary wykonywane przez osoby badane). * Badanie zespołu Wessela z University of California, opublikowane w 1996 roku, wykazało średnią długość wzwiedzionego penisa 13,0 cm (pomiary wykonywane przez badaczy). * Badanie brazylijskich urologów wykazało średnią długość wzwiedzionego penisa 14,5 cm (pomiary wykonywane przez badaczy). * Niemieckie badanie z 1996 roku wykazało średnią długość wzwiedzionego penisa 14,5 cm (pomiary wykonywane przez badaczy). Notuje się również długość nie przekraczającą 7 cm (tzw. mikropenis), jak i przekraczającą 30 cm, aczkolwiek są to bardzo rzadkie przypadki. Zobacz też * pochwa (anatomia) * układ moczowo-płciowy * kość prącia * fallicyzm Kategoria:Męski układ płciowy af:Penis als:Penis ar:قضيب bs:Penis br:Kalc'h bg:Пенис ca:Penis cs:Penis cy:Pidyn da:Penis de:Penis et:Suguti el:Πέος en:Penis es:Pene eo:Peniso eu:Zakil fa:کیر fr:Pénis gd:Bod ko:음경 hr:Penis ilo:Buto id:Penis iu:ᐅᓱᒃ/usuk is:Reður it:Pene he:פין ht:Zozo la:Mentula lv:Dzimumloceklis lt:Varpa (lytinis organas) jbo:pinji mk:Пенис ms:Zakar nl:Penis ja:陰茎 no:Penis nn:Penis pt:Pênis ro:Penis qu:Ullu ru:Половой член simple:Penis sk:Pohlavný úd sl:Penis sr:Пенис su:Sirit fi:Siitin sv:Penis tl:Titi ta:ஆண்குறி th:อวัยวะสืบพันธุ์ชาย vi:Dương vật tr:Penis uk:Пеніс ii:ꑳꍂ yi:פעניס zh-yue:賓舟 zh:阴茎